


For You I'll Be

by SGALOVER



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Deep feels, Deleted Scene, Episode related S01E12, F/M, begining of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sending their relatives home but before dropping off their Infant selves at the orphanage Len and Sara have a moment. Sara finds Len standing over his infant self and they have a revealing conversation in more ways then one.  Filled with angsty feels and hopes for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You I'll Be

Sara stood at the entrance to the Med Bay. She felt almost like she was intruding. Len was standing not to far away, hovering over a small time stasis incubator. His expression was one of raw pain and regret as he stared down at the sleeping infant version of himself. His hand placed just centimeters above the blue glow surrounding the baby. It broke her heart but she needed to get him to focus, “Hey.”

Len reacted as if he'd been filled with an electric shock. His whole body jumped a mile and he spun in such a way that he was wide open for attack. It just showed how far down his shields had fallen. She let him recover, pull his masks back on. He looked away from her as he asked calmly, “The Captain come up with a plan so soon?”

“No.” Sara said, “I was just coming to check on the babies.”

“They're fine.” Len's voice was frigid, “Ready to go back to their destined lives the second we can take them back.” 

Sara heard the bitterness that he didn't allow his tone to express. She knew what Len had done before, with Jax and Mick. He had tried so hard to change things for the better. And now here was another chance. A chance to put him in a better place. He was tempted, she could tell. But she also understood what was holding him back from acting rashly, “It must have been nice to see your sister.”

Len blinked and turned confused eyes on her, “What?”

Sara gave a soft smile, “I mean, yeah, she was in danger. But she was probably something you needed.” she held his gaze, letting her true emotions show, “I know seeing my dad made me feel better. Even if I had to lie to him, he didn't to me. I know how he always felt now. I'm going to make him proud.”

Len just looked at her for a moment before saying, “I told her what I tried to do.” a short pause, “With our father.” he looked down at the ground and let out a genuinely amused chuckle, “She punched me.” one hand came up to touch his stomach, “Right here, good and hard.” his head sprang up and he let out a louder laugh. It was strange, she had never heard it before. A laugh of true amusement, “She told me what an idiot I was and then hugged me.” 

Sara couldn't help letting out a short laugh of her own, “I totally get that! I mean, I'm the younger sister. But after the League and everything she was just a Lawyer. She didn't know how to take care of herself. I thought I had to protect her. But then she grew, got stronger, and I realized I could be there for her in a different way.” She reached out slowly and put a hand on his arm, giving it a tight squeeze, “She told me I could be better. She's the reason I'm here.”

“Sisters will make a person do crazy things.” Len replied as he reached up to touch her hand where it laid on his arm, “Like making a man step aside so time can take it's course.”

“It's what she wants right?” she brought up her free hand and touched the side of his face, “If I'm honest it's what I want too.” he blinked and suddenly stopped breathing. He was freaking out. She continued, “You went through a lot. Things I would not wish on my worst enemies. But it made you who you are. A man with principles and loyalties. A man who understands what needs to be said and done to get people to pull their heads out of their asses.” he breathed and chuckled in surprise. Sara's smile widened slightly, “I like this you.”

“I'm not sure I do anymore.” Len admitted, tears forming in his eyes, “There are so many people I care about now. People who expect different things from me. I don't want to loose them. Not again.” she knew he meant Mick. But all thoughts of the Pyro vanished from her mind as his hand left the one on his arm and moved to the one on his face. His blue eyes seemed to bore in to her very soul as he said, “I don't want to loose you Sara.”

“Len.” she muttered breathlessly. She wasn't sure which one of them moved first. But they were suddenly sharing the softest kiss Sara had ever had. It was sweet and filled with so much. Pain, regret, promises, apologies, and everything in between. When they pulled apart she wasn't sure she would ever breath again.

“Sara.” Sara gasped and looked back at those blue eyes, “I want to be someone to be proud of.” his form tensed, but in a different way. Now it was determination that stiffened his limbs, “I want to make Lisa proud. I want to make you proud. I want to be there for both of you in every way I can. Whatever I become because of that...” he pushed some hair from her face and smiled so softly it almost brought tears to Sara's eyes, “...it'll be worth it.”

“Me too.” she gasped out, her hands now clutching the front of his jacket for dear life, “I want to become something better. Something that will show my sister that she was right. That I can be a hero. Whatever we have to do...right?”

“Right.” Len nodded and leaned down to give her another slow kiss

Gideon's voice had them jumping apart in shock, “Captain Hunter has plotted a course for a location where the infants will be safe. He requests that someone prepare them for transport.”

“We got it Gideon.” Sara responded, her heart pounding a mile a minute

“Understood. I'll inform Captain Hunter.”

The mood was broken. What had been filled with tender affection was filled with an awkward silence. And then Sara's eyes fell on the sleeping infants. Her frame slumped and she walked over to stand over baby Leonard, “He's a real cutie.”

A surprised snort and the air became comfortable again. An arm slipped around her waist and a male body pressed against her back. She fought off a shiver as a deep voice whispered in her ear, “Is that so Lance?”

“Yeah.” she licked her lips but didn't turn, “Shame he had to grow up.”

A full body chuckle and the arms pulled away, “Such a cruel thing to say Sara. I'm offended.” his tone indicated he was more amused then anything

She grinned and turned, “Forget offended, you should be working. We've got to get these little guys ready for their new home, wherever that turns out to be.”

“I've got a hunch.” Len said with a grin. He paused mid way through a turn and met her eyes, “We'll talk later right?” 

Sara's heart melted at the hope in those normally icy eyes, “I promise.”

“Good.” he fully turned and smirked down at the babe before him, “Hello mini Jax. Time to wake up.”


End file.
